<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's just a burning memory by conartiste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484888">it's just a burning memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/conartiste/pseuds/conartiste'>conartiste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Tethered Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, hey pogchamporado. I Hate You All., motherfucker in the name of christ above i will absolute destroy myself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/conartiste/pseuds/conartiste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, carc remembers. </p><p>cal is unwanted company, but he helps anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carc | Remiah &amp; Calliandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's just a burning memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the daily calarc fic for pogchamporado i hate every single one of you du sind alle ein arschgesicht</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long has it been since they last slept? </p><p>Carc shifts against the tree's bark, huffing. Far too long. They haven't had a good sleep ever since..... </p><p>Since....? </p><p>Frowning, they feel like they're remembering something, but.. it... </p><p>Carc shakes their head, it doesn't matter. They have to keep their head out of the clouds, no use in trying to remember what- </p><p>(Smoke in the distance. Running through the forest. A fire ravaging through the town. Warm hands. </p><p>Pain, wasser-) </p><p>They blink. </p><p>Tears are rolling down their face. When did they start crying? What was that? A memory-</p><p>Something sits right by them. They freeze, their whirling thoughts coming to a complete stop. They quickly use their sleeve to wipe their tears away. </p><p>They turn to whatever sat by them, and their eyebrows furrow when they see it's.. Calliandra. </p><p>Their demeanor changes immediately. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Carc asks, voice harsh. They really didn't want to interact with anyone after.. that.<br/>
Calliandra only stares, a frown forming on their face. </p><p>Carc scowls, their patience already running thin. "What the <i>fuck</i> do you want? If you've got nothing to say, then you can <i>leave!</i> " They yell, not realizing tears are springing to their eyes again. </p><p>Cal's eyes widen slightly, and before Carc can realize, he's holding their hands in his. "Why are you crying?" He asks quietly, one of his hands reaching up, as if he was about to cup Carc's face with it- but he lowers it again, resting it on one of Carc's gloved hands. </p><p>Carc's tears are flowing freely now, and they can't do anything to hide, not with Arglos resting and their hands trapped by Calliandra's- they absolutely hate being vulnerable like this. </p><p>They both sit there in silence, Carc's tears running down their face, and Cal only watching with concern and sadness in their eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the tears slow, and Carc feels so tired. Their hands are still in Calliandra's, and they can't (won't) bother to pull away. Cal's eyebrows furrowed, that frown still on his face. </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asks softly. </p><p>Carc splutters out a pathetic laugh. "I don't know, am I? " Their voice wavers. "I just don't fucking know <i>anything</i>, anymore." </p><p>Cal discreetly raises a hand to cup Carc's face. The bounty hunter flinches at the contact, but reluctantly relaxes into the touch. Cal gives a smile. </p><p>"....Go to sleep, it's late." Carc says, as they pull away from Calliandra's touch. They ignore their heart aching as they do so. Calliandra shakes their head. </p><p>"I'm not tired anymore," He says, pressing closer to Carc's side. "But what about you? I haven't seen you sleep ever since we've went out," </p><p>Carc huffs. "I don't need to sleep," </p><p>"Yes, but you can get exhausted. I can keep watch, you should get your rest." Cal says as he fiddles with his necklace. "I don't want you passing out in the middle of the road or... getting hurt...." He says softly, gripping the gem of the necklace tightly. </p><p>"I...." Carc wants to protest, but something in him, (something that remembers,) compells him not to. "....Okay. Just for you." </p><p>Cal gives them a small smile, and Carc feels themselves melt a bit. They turn away to bury their face into their scarf, closing their eyes. </p><p>"...Goodnight, Calliandra." For some reason, calling him by their full name feels wrong. But they'll mull over it for another time. "Don't get hurt."</p><p>"Goodnight, R- <i>Carc,</i>" They hear Calliandra say back. </p><p>They don't even realize he had almost said their actual name before they get pulled into the deep voids of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>